


say you love me

by nurturedwhims



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Nobody is Dead, Pack Feels, Pining, cross continent crushes can be difficult, for everyone involved, not common enough tbh, secret unspoken love, where are all the pining fake relationships?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurturedwhims/pseuds/nurturedwhims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have to come with me to the wedding” </p><p>Wherein a wedding necessitates a fake relationship. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You have to come with me to the wedding.” 

“Yeah I can drive you, though I wasn’t planning on staying sober. We can take a cab back maybe?”

“No as in come with me with me. You have to be my date.”

Lydia paused and stared at Allison’s grainy figure on her screen. Long enough for Allison to check,

“Lydia you still there? Have I lost the connection again?”

“No I’m here. Just um, processing.” Allison was asking her on a date. Lydia couldn’t quite believe it.

“No don’t worry I have thought it all through. Because I don’t think I could stand being there all night and deal with all their pity and have people try to chat to me. Like I just want to enjoy my friends’ wedding, not be their good deed for the night as they try to find me someone, you know? And I know you weren’t planning on going with anyone so I thought maybe we could go ‘together’” (Allison actually used bunny ears around together, the dork.), “let ourselves properly enjoy the night.”

Of course. Allison made perfect sense, hell Lydia had even been thinking of just bringing along one of her old flings just to avoid the pity looks of all their annoyingly coupled up friends. This way was much better, it meant she could enjoy the night with someone she actually liked. And Lydia had been on the receiving end of Scott’s earnest wingmaning. It was an experience she was not keen to repeat, he had looked almost as disappointed as Oscar when Lydia had rejected his chosen guy. Fake date with her best friend it was. “Sure Allison. Sounds good.”

Allison smiled widely at her, then looked over her shoulder into her corridor. “Damn my roommate is back and I had promised to clean the dishes today. Gotta run. Love you.”

Lydia laughed and waved her hands at the screen, “Go, vanquish the dirty dishes. I’ll see you soon.” Lydia dropped her head hard onto her desk, there was almost no hope for her; she could barely cope with gorgeous, funny Allison across skype. There was no way she was going to survive the wedding. 

 

She didn’t end up talking about her ‘date’ to the wedding to anyone beforehand. Stiles was anxious about all his best man duties and Boyd and Erica were trying to get in on her thoughtful gift (which wasn’t going to happen. The Bonsai Japanese Maple with its handcrafted pot had been a stroke of genius, they could find their own thing). And Scott and Kira were finalising a whole lot of last minute things and were too busy embracing their last few days as fiancés to worry about who she may have been attending the wedding with.

Lydia almost found a time to mention it actually, when Kira wanted to finalise the seating plans and mentioned she had Allison next to Lydia. But the next moment Kira got distracted by whether putting her cousins on a table next to a feuding great uncle was a good idea after all and the moment passed. Lydia spent a few moments thinking about how lovely Allison would look at the wedding, perhaps holding her hand at the table. She didn’t end up registering what Kira did with the great uncle. 

See Lydia had been low key crushing on Allison for a while now. It was fine. Not like a problem or anything. She still dated, still wanted Allison to find her own dates even. She was in France and Lydia was certain her only slightly unfortunate feelings would pass with time. Allison was thoroughly her best friend leading an incredible life and Lydia was lucky to have her present any way she could. 

 

When Lydia got Allison from the airport though she felt like kicking herself for ever thinking she could cope with their little deception. Allison walked out of the terminal and all she was wearing was leggings and an old oversized jumper and yet god how had Lydia forgotten how beautiful she was? She gave Allison a brief hug, ignoring just how much she wanted it to be longer, she hadn’t seen Allison in person for almost a year. Perhaps the ‘low key crush’ problem might need a different name.

Allison gave her a slightly funny look when Lydia pulled away so quickly, “I’ve missed you. Skype is just not the same.” 

“We’ll just have to wait until holographic connection becomes a possibility then.” Lydia held Allison’s luggage, only partly to keep her from doing something stupid like hold Allison’s hand instead, and walked to the exit, letting Allison follow behind her. 

As they were driving back Allison let out a gentle sigh. Lydia turned to see her staring out the window, “What is it?”

“I have missed this town. You know I haven’t even seen what Stiles and Derek are like together. What is their PDA like? As bad as Erica?”

“No one could be as bad as Erica Allison. No one. Did I tell you about New Years? Why they thought the couch in the family room was a good place for second base is anyone’s guess. They have a house and a bedroom and everything now. There is no excuse.”

“You haven’t skyped with her as Boyd walked out of the shower though. Count yourself lucky.”

Lydia started to fill Allison in, warning her about Stiles habit of eating one handed just so he could keep his other hand on Derek’s leg (to the detriment of his clothes that now held even more stains) and how she was not to mention the colour of the flower arrangements at the wedding because they had already caused enough disagreement.

“Are they that bad?”

“Yellow roses Allison. They went with yellow.”

The way Allison rolled her eyes showed she clearly didn’t understand the severity of the situation. 

They were only half an hour away from Lydia’s place (Allison was staying over with her, it had been deemed the easiest option seeing as everyone was coming to Lydia’s in the morning to get ready for the wedding anyway) when Allison broached the topic of their date plan.

“So how should we play this Lydia? Long-time secret lovers finally ready to share their relationship? Oh we could pretend to be engaged ourselves. Imagine Erica’s face, she would be so jealous.”

“Lets stick with this being the very beginning Alli. Makes it easier to explain away once the wedding is in the past” Lydia wasn’t sure she could even manage to be a date for the evening, the mere idea of ‘(fake) steady girlfriend’ was kind of terrifying.

Allison’s smile dropped slightly, “Right. Of course. Play it a bit safe.”

 

When Erica and Kira arrived the next morning Allison was still adorably in her long top she had slept in that totally swamped her and hung down to mid-thigh. Lydia was determinedly not thinking about that and instead focusing on the coffee machine. Erica swanned into the room, collapsing on the couch with a yawn while Kira ran into the kitchen to greet Allison. 

“I refuse to move until I get Malia gets here with pastries. Oh but Lydia did I tell you that I heard Rachel was going to be there tonight. You two totally hit it off last time and apparently no more long term girlfriend so you so have an in.”

“Actually I already have a date.”

“You sly thing! You never told me! Who is it? Anyone I know.” Erica looked far more awake now, sitting upright on the couch and looking at Lydia eagerly.

“Yeah actually, you do. It’s Allison.”

“No way.” Lydia wasn’t sure if that was just Erica’s turn of phrase or she actually didn’t believe her. Allison and Kira walked in at that moment and Lydia pecked Allison on the cheek as she walked past. You know. For their story. She didn’t take any joy from the task, none at all. 

“I was just telling Erica about us babe.”

Allison took Lydia’s hand and pulled her onto the smaller couch, practically on top of her, she kept her arm around Lydia, her hand warm against Lydia’s hip. “Good. Glad I get to go with you tonight darling.

Kira legitimately squealed.

The focus soon passed onto the makeup and dresses and hair. Kira was too excited to be angry or any kind of ‘demanding bride’ and the make-up and hair woman coming to help them had been thoroughly approved by Lydia, and accordingly did a wonderful job. For her part Allison fell into her role of ‘doting on Lydia’ so easily. Lydia had to keep shifting out into different rooms to remind herself it wasn’t real, stop herself from either crumbling from the unfairness of it all or launching herself at Allison for a proper kiss. Allison looked beautiful in her deep red dress, high necked and showed off her arms and waist. Lydia had to tear her eyes away when Erica commented on the ‘infatuation of young love.’ Lydia’s own dress was a light green with lace at the neck. She knew Allison was only playing it up for the other girl’s when she whispered ‘you look beautiful’ in Lydia’s ear. Bit back a grin and instead flounced away to ‘fix’ her hair that had been done an hour ago.

Lydia only had to get through today. Then they could be back to the level they both were happy enough with.

 

Stiles swung his arm around Lydia as she was walking across the park to the reception area. “Lydia, you look radiant, resplendent and ravishing.” Lydia hugged Stiles, leaving red lipstick on his cheek.

“Careful Stilinski, you are a taken man now.”

“Derek gave me the ‘resplendent,’ he likes your dress too. And rumour has it you might not be so single yourself. A little birdy told me you and Allison are ‘involved’ and apparently sickeningly cute of a morning.”

“Erica should gossip less.”

“I wouldn’t need to rely on Erica if you actually spoke to me about these life events. So what is the story then? You know I am dying to know. Was there some teary movie worthy scene at the airport that I missed when you finally confessed your love?” 

Lydia was about to answer when she felt an arm slink around her waist, and Allison saved her from having to come up with a story on her own, “A bit more alcohol involved and far less drama than what you are picturing.” 

Stiles grinned at Allison. Lydia felt herself smiling as she looked at the other girl too. The late afternoon sun was beside them, silhouetting Allison’s perfect facial features, highlighting cheekbones and soft lips. Eventually she had to duck her head against Allison’s shoulder, letting herself smell Allison’s subtle perfume.

Stiles groaned beside them, “You two are ridiculous.” He leaned over to kiss both their heads, “Allison I am so glad to see you and that you managed to woo Lydia in drunken French. But I have to go find my own boo. Derek is wearing a three piece suit. I think I might actually swoon.”

Allison linked her arm with Lydia helping her across some of the more spongey sections of grass. “This was a good idea Lydia. I don’t think I could stand dealing with them trying to hide their coupleness or anything just because of our status. This way they can be more comfortable.”

“You say that as if it was my plan! This was thoroughly all of your conceiving. I am glad, though, you are being so noble with your reasons about the whole situation. We wouldn’t want any hidden agendas.”

Allison laughed, Lydia could have sworn she was blushing slightly, though it was probably just the shadowing sun. “I admit, the plan had the added appeal of letting me spend the evening with my best friend. A luxury I have sorely missed.”

Lydia ignored the hope that fluttered in her chest and instead grounded herself on the ‘best friend.’ Because of course she was Allison’s best friend, she would always be so if life allowed. As they walked to the tent where the night’s celebrations she gripped Allison’s arm and steadied her breathing. This was just one day of abnormality. Nothing more.


	2. Chapter 2

“Allison!” Scott enveloped Allison in a huge hug. They hadn’t managed to say anything more than a hello and a congratulations to each other before Scott and Kira were made busy again with other guests. “I am so happy you made it, I hope France won’t miss you too much?”

“Scott you know I love you, I was never going to miss the day you got married. France will survive without me.”

Scott grinned, looking across the room as everyone mingled before needing to sit down for dinner, then he turned to Allison with a glint in his eye. “Oh remind me to introduce you to James later. He’s a friend from vet school and really interested in outdoorsy stuff and I think you would really get along.” Scott must have noticed Allison’s grimace. “Oh did something bad happen in France? Are you not wanting to date? Do I need to threaten someone?”

“No no Scott. It’s only, well I thought Kira would have mentioned it… I’m here with Lydia tonight.”

“With Lydia? Like you need to stay with her or something?”

Allison took pity on his confused face, “With Lydia as in with her. She’s my date.”

Scott’s smile was blinding. “I could always see you to together. She adores you.” Someone called his name from across the room, “I have to go be the man of the hour Allison, but this conversation is not over.”

“Go find your wife Scott. We’ll talk later.”

 

Lydia was beautiful. Somehow it had kind of faded from Allison’s memory, just how well she captured ones’ attention, how much Allison loved to hear Lydia’s laugh.

She was talking to Stiles against one of the tables, laughing as he did some kind of wild mime to reinforce his story. Of a monster perhaps? A film? Allison moved back towards them with the two champagne glasses she had been sent to fetch. 

Lydia grinned at her, bumping her hip against Allison’s. “Stiles was just showing me one of his dance moves.”

Allison handed Lydia her glass, “Then I’m glad I am dancing with you tonight, I’m not sure my feet would survive Stiles.”

“Take that back Miss. Argent! I am as graceful as a swan.”

Derek looked over from where he was talking to Melissa, “Stiles you are lucky I heal so quickly. I would have to walk around in a permanent bruised state because of you if not.”

“But you lurrrvee me. So you don’t mind.”

Derek was smirking as he drunk from his own glass, “Actually I’m just dating you for your sweet ride and lifts to the mall.”

Stiles let out a gasp and slapped a hand across his chest. “You wound me! I need to go fill my broken crumbled soul with alcohol. If you will excuse me ladies.”

Allison turned to Lydia, raising her eyebrows “So dancing then?”

“I will dance you off your feet babe.” 

 

Allison ended up outside with Melissa later in the night, her feet indeed very sore. From the always dangerous combination of unforgiving heels and too long on the dancefloor. Apparently when you don’t see any of your friends for months you are obligated to dance with them long through the night and into technically the morning. They were sitting in two chairs that had been set up outside, overlooking a garden of trees adorned with soft, almost floaty, fairy lights. 

“You two seem happy.”

Allison thought back to slow dancing with Lydia and their moments of contact throughout the afternoon. How soft Lydia was under her hands and how a wall could have fallen down beside them and she may not even have noticed. Thought about almost a full year of skype sessions on Tuesday nights and Saturday mornings where they would try time their meals so they could eat ‘together’ and she would teach Lydia new French phrases. Thinks about how right it has felt all day until her stomach sinks when she remembers the façade.

“Yeah. We are happy.” 

Melissa was quiet for a moment. They both listened to the music floating from the open French doors and intermittent bouts of loud laughter. “I didn’t ever think Scott would be this lucky. To have so many beautiful friends.”

“It’s not luck Melissa, at least not entirely. He is such a special person, with a spectacular mother. He always deserved exceptional friends.”

“You are too sweet.” Melissa turned to Allison with a crinkle in her forehead. “Have you thought about what will happen next? France is not close hon.”

Allison didn’t want to think about that. She had had this one beautiful day full of smiles and light and it wasn’t fair that it could so easily end again. Wasn’t right that the whole thing was ultimately just a farce. “I don’t think it will be that serious. Maybe we will just go back to being friends.”

“That girl, dancing with you before and holding your hand through dinner, did not have the face of a ‘friend.’”

Allison couldn’t answer. Lydia had always been her friend, but if that was all there was how had they slipped so easily, so naturally, into something so very different on this very day? 

Melissa grasped Allison’s hand in hers. “Let yourself have this Allison. Let yourself be happy.” She got up from her seat and leant down to hug Allison. “I better go tell my son I love him before he is whisked away to the honeymoon.” 

Allison was surprised when only a few minutes later Lydia walked out and sat beside Allison on the chair Melissa had just vacated. “Melissa hinted you might want to talk to me.”

Allison hummed her agreement, taking Lydia’s hand into her own and stroking her palm softly. Eventually she broke the silence. “Today has been lovely.”

“It was a very nice occasion. Everyone was so glad you could come.”

Allison paused, running over a world of possible next sentences in her head. “France is exquisite Lydia. Paris is a city of history and love knotted into each street and moment. There are vineyards of grape lineages going back hundreds of years and shows of every kind you could wish for. Galleries that are filled every day with people who adore art worth hundreds of millions of dollars. It is nothing like this place.”

“It sounds pretty incredible.”

“God Lydia you have no idea. You would love it there, could fall in love with the country in less than a day. But I can’t adore it like I want to. It isn’t a place to be alone in.”

“Allison – “

Allison looked at Lydia. Wonderful clever Lydia who had no idea what Allison was talking about. “I smiled more today than I did in the past year, and Lydia France is so beautiful but it is nothing compared to you.”

Lydia moved from her seat, pulling Allison up by their now clasped hands.

“I didn’t know you were so romantic Allison Argent.”

“I have my moments. Maybe I just haven’t had much of a reason to be romantic before you.”

And then Lydia finally leaned in, closing the slight distance between them. Trees covered in pin prick lights and a horizon of stars lit up their first kiss. Lydia wrapped her hands around Allison’s neck, one coming up to tug gently at Allison’s hair. Allison clutched at Lydia’s silk soft waist, her long fingers circling round her warm centre. And it felt right, like a stone Allison hadn’t even realised stood out before was settling into place.

Allison jumped when a loud voice rang out behind her, reluctantly broke away from Lydia to see Erica smirking at them with crossed arms.

“As sweet as this is, you need to stop canoodling and come back inside, Scott wants to say a few more words before he and Kira leave.”

When Allison held Lydia’s hand to walk back inside she could notice a slight blush on Lydia’s cheek. That was, kind of nice, actually. It matched Allison’s own heart that was beating at what felt like double speed, she could feel a pulse in her palms and her chest felt hot, constricted, beneath her dress. She squeezed Lydia’s hand, let herself focus only on the girl here with her and the friends that waited for them.

 

As Scott and Kira climbed into their carriage Lydia rested back against Allison, who had her arms wrapped around her waist. She said to the night air, in a voice only just carrying over the sounds of hooves and the chatter of those around them, “I wouldn’t be adverse to seeing France. If you think that Paris will have space for me. Though I will need somewhere to stay.” Lydia turned round in Allison’s arms, leaning back slightly to ask with a grin dancing at the corners of her mouth, “Wait Allison, would you happen to know anyone?”

Allison leaned in to murmur, “I may have someone in mind” against Lydia’s lips, before kissing Lydia with all the promise, all the hope, that existed for their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me. This was finished far later than it was planned for. Family stuff complicated things. Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed it :)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks all :)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, because fake relationship and my two favourite girls in love?
> 
> shoutout to thirteen94 for a truly beautiful ongoing series with an incredible number of Allydia fics and ridiculously impressive updating stanima. check out 'our two lives are god's love story' if you have time and tears and laughter to spare. 
> 
> chapter two up within a week (post my exam). kudos and comments always welcome.
> 
> hope your lives are going well <3


End file.
